tcs_brantsteele_bbfandomcom-20200214-history
Fake Public Vote 1
Contestants: Male: Noble Greher Calix McCarty Odysseus Wright Davis Whiteley Luis Neal Adrian Fielding Kaileb Whiteley (son of Davis) Luciano Giacometti (dating Calix) Kylen Grant Clark Gibson Dillon James Female: Monica Fletcher Shaylee Shields Raisa Traegar Toni Yanes Aubrey Wagner Sheila Bonner Sienna Garza (childhood friend of Raisa) Nahla Shahid Rayka Vakshori Cerys Taylor Vanessa Chiarello (dating Luis) Nominations Table: Twists: WEEK 1 •Out of the first 20 houseguests, only 10 enter. The houseguests then vote for who they want evicted that night. That person is then fake evicted and chooses two people to be put up. Those three people will be nominees and will face the first public vote. WEEK 2 •The five HGs with the most votes will go up. WEEK 3 •Toni comes back. •HGs will compete for HOH where the two people they want up will auto be nommed while the others still nominate after the HOHs decision is revealed. The 5, or more, nominees compete for immunity. After that, the 4 (or more) nominees will face the public vote. •Double Eviction WEEK 4 •4 Intruders enter that know 4 of the HGs. Everybody is split up into pairs and can only be nominated in pairs. •The two pairs with the most votes will battle against Raisa's choice for immunity. The pair without immunity will be the only nominees against the public vote. the member of the pair that is not voted off will have immunity. •Also, the pairs vote together. WEEK 5 •One person from each of the two pairs ultimately facing the vote will leave. •Sienna pushed "Pandora's Button" (days after nominations) causing: 1) Her to be immune for the next 2 weeks (starting next week) 2) Due to #1, Cerys is now Raisa's new partner next week 3) A new twist where the next 5 houseguests (including the 2 this week but not including the first evictee of Week 6) will be allowed to compete to get back into the house. WEEK 6 •While the couples twist (as in nominated as pairs) is no more, they are told that, for the next 2 weeks after this week, they can't vote to nominate their partner. Each person can now have individual nomination votes again •4 Intruders are auto-nominated before they even go into the house and are put in a 2nd house. These four Intruders then see which 3 are able to enter as Houseguests. •Since Kylen was evicted, he is able to host the comps for the next two weeks before he is able to win his way back into the house. •The other 3 intruders are auto nominated and the HGs then vote on who to evict. Btw, they enter on the same day Kylen was evicted. WEEK 8 •One half of the house was to go to House 1, while the others were to go to House 2. They would compete for immunity. The losing "house" would all be nominated for eviction. Sienna is excused due to her still being immune. WEEK 10 •The HOH must list 4 people that are SAFE WEEK 12 •The girls are immune from the next vote.